Hiding
by Kathrine32
Summary: Clara's hiding something and the Doctor intends to find out. Dark!Doctor
1. Hiding

The TARDIS noise sounded outside the Maitlands' house. The Doctor threw open the doors, expecting her to be there. She peeked out of the window, then quickly ducked away. But the Doctor saw her. "You're going to have to face him sometime," Angie said from the table. "It doesn't even look that bad," Artie tried, but a quick look in the mirror told her he was lying. The doorbell rang. "Wish me luck," Clara mumbled. Drawing her dark hair over her face she answered.

"Clara!" He said cheerily. "Hello, Doctor," Clara said in the happiest voice she could muster. "You're still coming today, right?" He asked worriedly. "Yea, I'll be out in a mo," Clara said, turning to close the door. She grabbed a bag, then hugged Angie and Artie goodbye. "See you later!" She said. "Bye," the two called simultaneously. Carefully, Clara walked out to the TARDIS. She kept her face carefully hidden under her hair.

The Doctor popped out of the TARDIS and held the door for her. "Ready?" He asked. "Yep," Clara replied, and stepped inside the TARDIS. "Hey," the Doctor asked, his voice suddenly serious. "Why're you hiding?" "I'm not hiding," she said quickly, too quickly. "Clara..." He brushed the cloak of hair away from her face gently. Clara watched his expressions. They went from confused to caring to anger to the current one, fury. "Who?" He growled. "It doesn't matter," Clara turned away. "Yes it does. Who?" "An ex," Clara found no alternative to answering him. "What happened?" The Doctor's eyes were darker than she had ever seen them. "I was sitting in my room, when the doorbell rang, so I went down and answered. He pulled me out the door, we talked, he got angry when I turned him down, and well, you see the result." Clara said quietly.

Her face was puffy, red lines ringed her eyes and her bottom lip was busted. "Clara, go to the library, your room, it doesn't matter. Just go somewhere," the Doctor didn't look at her. "Why?" Clara asked quietly. "Just get out!" He yelled, and Clara scurried off down the hallway. She heard a bang, followed by a loud "ow". Clara ran to the darkest part of the library, the one that housed "The History of the Time War". She grabbed a random book, sat in a chair and pretended to read it. A slight jolt told her they had taken off. A few minutes later, the TARDIS landed. The front doors slammed, it was so loud the noise found its way to her. Clara tried not to think of what the Doctor seemed to be about to do.

About an hour later, the Doctor found her. But he wasn't alone. A very beat up man stood next to him. "Say it," the Doctor growled in his ear. "I'm very very sorry and I will never attempt to contact you again," the man whimpered, and the Doctor disappeared with him again, and the doors slammed.

The Doctor breezed in again, and Clara's eyes flickered to his face. "Clara, say something that will keep me from going back there and throwing him into the Time War," the Doctor begged. Clara stood, and, casting her book to the side, kissed him. "Words?" She whispered. "Who needs words?" The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight hug/kiss. "You really are impossible," he murmured.


	2. Jealous

**Jealous...Goes to extremes. ****_And for once...the Doctor is right._**

The perfect night turned into a nightmare. The Doctor took Clara dancing. That should speak for itself. "_I'm an idiot." _The Doctor thought. "_Clara's beautiful, of course everyone wants to dance with her. And the outfit isn't helping..." _The Doctor crossed his arms. He watched as a guy put his arms around her waist.

The guy leaned in close to Clara, and that was enough for the Doctor to get upset. More than he already was. Lurching from his chair, he walked over to Clara. "Clara, do you want to leave?" He asked, trying to keep the jealousy from sneaking into his voice. Clara turned, and the guy put his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Who's this, sweetheart?" The man slurred. "Your boyfriend?" He grinned, taking the Doctor's lanky, clumsy form in. "Boyfriend? Uh..no.." Clara said. The Doctor asked if he could talk to Clara alone for a moment. She complied, so they went by the bar. "Clara, I don't like the way he's looking at you.." "What are you, my dad?" She replied sarcastically and bounced away.

The Doctor was hurt. No, he wasn't her boyfriend. But she could say he _was, _if she didn't like the guy. And she refused his warning. He was wrong a lot of the time, but not this time. He was sure of it. His eyes followed Clara as she followed the guy out into an alleyway. Sticking to the shadows, he saw Clara get pinned to the brick wall and the man trying to pull her shirt off.

Before he knew what he was doing, he shoved the man off a half naked Clara. The startled face of the man was met with a solid right hook and a crunch. The Doctor didn't know he had that much strength in him. Clara was breathing heavily, still leaning against the wall in her bra. The man scampered off, blood pouring from his nose.

"See Clara? I was right this time," he choked out and forced a smile. "I-I'm sorry." She whimpered. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried into his shirt. "Let's go home," he whispered and kissed her hair.


End file.
